


龙与邪妖精

by mooncancer



Series: 龙paro [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 龙pa第五弹，龙噶X妖精兰，轻量龙车





	龙与邪妖精

“我们是朋友，多年不见的老朋友。”高文满面笑容地向警察解释着，他的右手还牢牢抓着身后紫色短发男人的手腕。“我们一千五百年没见了。”

“十五年。”男人替他补充道。他穿着上班族常见的黑西装，眉头无奈地皱在一起。

警察一脸怀疑，反复看了他们几遍，小声咒骂着“该死的政治正确”离开了。高文回过头来，外面是匆匆而过的早高峰人潮，他们躲在地铁站一个狭小阴暗的墙角里。

“兰斯洛特。”

“高文。”

一千五百年未见的旧友准确无误地叫出了对方的名字。

兰斯洛特的眉头皱得更紧了。

 

半个小时之后，他们坐在一间露天的星巴克里。兰斯洛特打电话小声地向公司请了假，理由是女儿突然发烧，高文冷眼旁观，在他的手机上坠着一只擦得干干净净的塑胶兔子挂件，粉红色的，是八到十岁女孩会喜欢的那种。

“你真有个女儿？”他放下电话的时候高文好奇地问道。“不是……加拉哈德卿没跟你在一起吧？”

“她是玛修，我从福利院收养的孩子。”兰斯洛特给他看自己设为手机桌面的照片，淡紫色头发的小女孩捧着气球，笑得像个天使。“加拉哈德……我不知道，也许他已经不在这个世界了。”

“我们也不在这个世界了。”高文耸耸肩，这句话似乎触发了兰斯洛特的乡愁，他垂下头去，身体周围漂浮起阴霾的雾气。“对不起，那个时候……”

“潘德拉贡全族撤退去了阿瓦隆。”高文答得很快，没给兰斯洛特支支吾吾的时间。他凑向绿色的吸管，猛灌了一大口双倍奶油的冷萃咖啡。饮料是兰斯洛特去买的，他似乎还记得高文喜欢甜食。“也没有什么不好，神秘从这个世界退去已经很久了，即使是在作为星球之脐的不列颠，我们这些神代遗留下来的种族，也早晚会有和这片土地告别的一日。”

接着两人都沉默了片刻，他们不约而同地回忆起了卡美洛最后的辉煌，和紧随其后的落日。

“离别总是来得太过突然。”最后高文总结道。兰斯洛特无言地点头，表示同意。

“那么你呢？”轮到高文发问了，他微微将身体向前倾，打量着西装革履，抱着公文包，已经全然看不出昔日骑马游侠、挥舞长剑的骑士身姿的兰斯洛特。“难道一千五百年来，你都在这片土地上徘徊吗？据我所知，妖精们全都已经离开这个世界了啊。”

兰斯洛特沉默了一会，然后他将手臂伸到简易的塑料桌下面，在高文眼前。慢慢地卷起黑西服和白衬衫有点过于紧的袖子。“我已经不是精灵了。”他说。

裸露出来的白皙手臂上，血红的灼烧痕迹与暗色的鳞甲丛生。

 

高文紧抓着兰斯洛特的手，大步穿过旋转门、穿过大厅中人们惊愕的目光、穿过电梯、穿过铺着地毯的长长走廊、穿过兰斯洛特公寓的房门。门在背后砰地一声地关上，他将兰斯洛特压在墙上钉着的衣帽架和穿衣镜旁边。

“没关系，住得起伦敦西区高级公寓的人总不会只有一套正装吧。”

高文的声音低沉，像是沉闷的咆哮一样在并不算宽阔的房间里回荡，嗡嗡作响。他修长的手指上生出长而坚硬的角质利爪，肆无忌惮地从背后撕开兰斯洛特的黑色西装，像掀掉一只寄居蟹的壳。在现代上班族的铠甲下面，血色烙印和龙族特有的角质翼膜，像是荆棘刺破皮肤，乱无章法地生长。

那脊背曾经白皙光洁，手感结实却灵活，肌肉的线条优美流畅，在他身体下快乐地摇动的时候就像是湖水倒映着粼粼月光。现在他的皮肤上生着尖刺与鳞甲，扭曲、丑陋、血迹斑斑。

“时隔一千五百年的重逢，你想给我看的就是这个吗！？暗堕的精灵曾经身浴龙血的证明？”高文撕掉还挂在他肩上的衣袖，扯开他的西裤。他抓着兰斯洛特的下巴扭过他的脸来直面自己，男人双眼紧闭，面颊上挂着的不知道是泪水还是汗水，而在那滑落的水珠下面，血色的烙印开始浮现出来，龙的气息呼唤着它。他紫色的短发在阴影里变长了，飞快地垂落过赤裸的、同样生出了大片鳞甲的肩膀，揭露他的罪行。

加雷斯和加荷里斯的鲜血染红他的盔甲、剑和身体，他们曾经就像至亲的兄弟姐妹一样。阿格规文活了下来，他失去了一侧的手足和一只眼睛。兰斯洛特逃亡的时候白垩之城已经摇摇欲坠，神圣卡美洛最终在他们的决斗当中分崩离析。

我不再恨他了。高文曾经无数次地对自己说，那是一场悲剧。

可这个软弱、犹豫不决、最终逃走了的精灵，这么多年过去还是一样的没有长进。

他咬上了兰斯洛特的后颈，鳞甲和羽翼从他俊美的脸颊上生长出来，利刃一样长长的龙角钻出男人蓬松的金发，在墙上投下狰狞的影子。龙鳞和翅膀开始撕裂衣服，粗壮的龙尾在狭小的过道里摆来摆去，重重地拍打着地面，发出噼里啪啦杂物和装饰品掉落的声音。兰斯洛特惊慌地试图转过头来。

“请不要——”

高文将他按回去。在他们的胸膛和后背上，尖刺和羽翼互相摩擦，划开彼此的皮肤，渗出鲜血。龙膨胀起来的非人尺寸的巨大阴茎分开他并不柔软的臀肉，强行将隐秘和羞耻的肛门暴露出来，施加侵犯。兰斯洛特开始抽泣，声音瑟瑟发抖。

“请不要……”他呜咽着，“请不要将房间破坏得太厉害了……玛修……玛修她很喜欢这里……”

“哈。”高文笑起来，“千年以来你和多少孩子玩过这样的亲子游戏？假装自己生活在一个正常的人类家庭里，爱着什么人，被什么人所爱。对了，还有女人。有多少女人一如既往的追逐着你？你没来阿瓦隆，也没去妖精之国。你逃走了，最后你又一次逃走了，整整一千五百年，你都躲在这里？”

“不……不是的……”

龙的阴茎像是坚硬、沉重的无机物一样深入他的内脏，强烈的压迫感让兰斯洛特感觉想吐，他呼吸艰辛，眼泪不自觉地流满脸颊。“我没有——没有躲起来……”

他从法兰西回到这座岛上，海岸上乌鸦纷飞，残阳如血。只有被烧毁的街道还残留着曾经的战斗痕迹，他策马而行，在修道院门口遇到曾经的王后。他向她询问，亚瑟王在哪里？王后回答，我亦不知。于是他调转马头离去。

王离开了，龙离开了，潘德拉贡一族的残存者们去了阿瓦隆，在那里舔舐伤口，休养生息。永恒虚无的迷雾将湖之国包裹起来，属于神秘的一切，都在朝着世界的里侧退去。和我们一起走吧，兰斯洛特。妮缪拉住他已经被龙血侵蚀的手，哭泣着恳求。他轻声地安慰着他的母亲，放开了她的手。

脱下铠甲，摘下头盔，扔下长剑，已经疲惫了，已经走到了这条路的尽头。暂且，在湖水中小憩片刻吧。暂且、暂且，在平静的湖水之中。

但湖水拒绝了他的沉没。

再度醒来的时候，人世已经变幻。

“并不是——并不是想要逃走……我想要的是惩罚……来自王的惩罚，来自您的惩罚……怎样，怎样都好……”

“可是，直到最后，你都被宠爱着啊，兰斯洛特。”

高文仰头在他耳边喷吐着热气，龙那厚重的、分叉的舌头，从耳垂开始一点点舔刷着他的耳廓。兰斯洛特全身颤抖，膝盖几乎要绷不住，全身的重量都承在了那令他痛苦的，却又无比渴望的龙的阴茎之上。他快要被高文贯穿了，低声咆哮的龙的话语就像钉子一样困住了他失去力气的肢体。

“被妖精们宠爱着，被王和骑士们敬重着，被我……深爱着。”

兰斯洛特发出撕裂般的哭叫声，高文猛地推进去，将两个人的身体一起压在墙上。精灵背后残缺扭曲的龙翼刺进他的胸膛里，他缓慢地舔掉兰斯洛特后颈上被咬破的血迹。

“一千五百年来第一次，不，是终于感知到你的气息。我多么希望这是毫无阴霾的再会。你却迫不及待的告诉我，你想要的只是惩罚吗？”

“我是……”兰斯洛特呜咽着，语句破碎，泣不成声。“我并没有资格再向您要求任何东西……”

高文深深地吸了一口气，龙的血液在他的身体里暴躁地咆哮着，有一瞬间，他甚至觉得，这样也不错。

“如果你想要的只是惩罚的话，那么，就回过头来，看着我的眼睛。”

兰斯洛特困难地照做了。他扭过头，紫色的眼睛被泪水浸泡得通红，瞪得大大的，凝视着那已经全然化为龙形的，竖直的碧绿眼瞳。

与那没有温度的冷漠目光截然不同，高文的动作几乎可以称得上是温柔，他撩开被汗水和眼泪粘在兰斯洛特面颊上的长发，伸出舌头，轻轻舔过他面颊上的鳞甲与龙血的烙印，舔过他颤抖着的嘴唇。

“即使你曾经背叛过这份爱，我也一直深爱着你。被这样沉重的爱意带上镣铐，一千年、两千年，终身监禁。这样的惩罚，能够让你感到满足吗？”

似乎一时无法理解这样的话语，被黑暗缠绕的妖精茫然地凝视着压在他身上的龙。像是压制，又像是拥抱，他们生长着尖刺的身体互相割破对方的皮肤，让血肉紧密地结合在一起。

“即使不明白也没有关系。”高文说。他仰起头去亲吻兰斯洛特的嘴唇，更深地挺进他的身体。兰斯洛特因为疼痛而颤抖着，但他无路可退，顺从地张开双唇。

“罪恶、背叛、伤害、黑暗、分离。已经没有什么能比我们的过去更糟糕了，但以后，我们还有很长、很长的时间在一起。”

兰斯洛特的目光依旧迷茫，但在他们嘴唇分开的时候，他露出了微弱的、梦游一样的笑容。

 

END


End file.
